The World Without Them
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Things change and we don't even realise it at times. But when others try to prevent them from being together, how will they handle it?
1. Chapter 1

_Bringin' On The Heartbreak_ by Def Leppard blared through her earbuds as Amanda Cena was on a crate in the parking garage, glancing at the heavy thunderstorm outside… and every second that passed by without the car showing up, Amanda could no longer hold it in and screamed in anger until her lungs hurt from it.

They yelled, screamed and traded insults over the course of just 15 minutes earlier in the night… all because he had caught her talking to someone else.

And when the insults were dragged up, Amanda had snapped and told Seth off for taking up with Zahra even though that relationship had fizzled out. Even though Leighla was far from her favorite person, Amanda felt that Seth was being a disrespectful prick, to quote herself properly.

"Screw feeling sad." Amanda mutters, standing up and clipping her phone to her shorts pocket before standing up as _For Those About To Rock (We Salute You)_ by AC/DC began playing, Amanda dancing on the crate like she would on a table… to the point where she was unaware that she had attracted someone else's attention until she slipped off the crate and fell into his arms.

"You could really hurt yourself like that, Mandy. Don't want that happening again." Finn says, Amanda opening her eyes and looking up at him. "Seth ditch you?" He asks.

"Yeah…" Amanda says as Natia and Joe ran into the garage.

"She's okay. Just blowing off steam." Finn says.

"Why? What happened?" Natia asks.

"Seth and I got into a stupid fight like friends do from time to time. Thing is, he was my ride home and he's not here." Amanda says, shutting her Pandora app off and putting her earbuds away.

"He'll chill out but you both have been fighting excessively lately… maybe you just need time apart." Joe says.

"Joe's right for once. Maybe that's exactly what you guys need." Natia says.

"Yeah… and a few stiff drinks sound good." Amanda says, Finn smiling slightly.

"Let's go find a good bar." Finn says, the four heading to the rental car as the storm seemed to have calmed down a bit.

In the downtown Orlando area a while later, the four were drinking but Natia turned a bit worried as Amanda slammed down four Kamikazes within 10 minutes.

"Girl you better slow down or Finn's gonna have to carry you out of here. Everything okay?" Natia says.

"Fine as wine, Natia." Amanda says, climbing up on the bar itself as _You've Got Another Thing Comin'_ by Judas Priest started playing and she started dancing to it.

"Mandy, come on! You're gonna hurt yourself!" Finn says, Amanda continuing to dance drunkenly.

"Fuck. You better grab her Finn, I think it's time we get the hell out of here." Joe says.

Finn reached up and pulled his drunken friend off the bar, Amanda trying to shake off her blurring vision as the bar patrons turned angry that the dance was cut off.

"Ah, shove off, all of ya!" Finn yelled at them, the smallest one in the crowd yanking a knife out of someone's hand.

"Give that back!" The man yelled, the hooded person stabbing him in the arm before she ran to the four.

"Joe we better get out of here, like... _now_!" Natia says frantically.

"Couldn't agree more." The hooded person says, following them out into the stormy weather and Amanda noticing a violet glow from the hooded jacket.

"Are you… even human? Or am I too drunk?" Amanda asks.

"I'll explain later. For now, I'll tell you that my name is Zosha… and you look like hell." The creature says as they all piled into the Altima and sped off.

"I think we lost them, you can slow down, Joe." Finn says, Joe slowing the speed of the car as Zosha checked on Amanda, who was in a strange mix of laughing and crying.

"Your head is just… hey, what's that?" Zosha says, Amanda questioning what she meant as she examined the side of Amanda's head, moments before slowing Amanda's flop back against the seat as her consciousness dropped.

"Mandy, wake up!" Finn says, frantically shaking her to try to get a response. "What the hell did you do?!" He asks Zosha.

"Put her into sleep. She'll wake up in a bit, it's just venting the alcohol from her system." Zosha says.

"Is she gonna be okay when she wakes up?!" Joe asks.

"Bit dizzy at first, pretty much just extended morning drowsiness." Zosha says as Finn held Amanda in his arms.

"Maybe we should've stopped by a restaurant instead of a bar. Amanda doesn't normally drink excessively but when she does, things get crazy." Natia says.

"Bit like me." Zosha says.

"For her, we have an idiot named Seth Rollins to thank for her mood tonight. The two have been fighting like cats and dogs lately." Joe says, Zosha listening to Amanda's thoughts.

' _If he doesn't like that I've found someone to talk to, to hang out with while he was away with his injury, fuck him! Humans get lonely, damn it!'_

"Not just humans…" Zosha mutters.

Reaching the apartment, Finn picked Amanda up into his arms and took her into the living room as the others followed, Zosha closing the door before looking around.

"If you're not exactly human, what are you?" Joe asks, looking for Aspirin and water.

" _20%_ human. The rest… my dad wasn't human and for the most part, neither am I." Zosha says.

Amanda muttered incoherently as she opened her eyes halfway, Zosha walking to her.

"What the hell… did I do anything stupid?" Amanda asks, her mind scrambled.

"Got a bit wasted… disagreement with a friend." Zosha says.

"That's putting it mildly…" Amanda says, flopping back down onto the couch and Finn lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Seth's got anger issues at times… and he was practically blindsided earlier when he found us talking." Finn says.

"I… I got a bit lonely when he was out with a bad injury so I turned to Finn, he and I have been friends for two years but we haven't gotten to see each other too often like Seth and I have so Finn and I stayed in touch by…" Amanda says, Zosha seeing the FaceTime app on Amanda's phone.

"Video…" Zosha says.

"And eventually, she and I started sneaking time away from Seth as well as Dean and Roman. Those two know but didn't tell him." Finn says, Zosha seeing a text from Dean.

' _Give him time to chill, he'll be okay and so will you, kiddo.'_

Zosha turned around and saw Amanda leaning into a trashcan as Finn held her hair back, Zosha cringing slightly as she didn't like the scent of Kamikazes.

"That stuff is like chugging vinegar!" Zosha says.

"They don't re-use the name Japanese suicide pilot bomber for nothing but she started drinking them when we were in Japan last year and doesn't drink much else." Finn says as Amanda wiped her hand over the back of her mouth and Joe took the trashcan and rinsed it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning…**

Once again opening her eyes, Amanda noticed that Zosha was on the edge of the bed and watching Tv.

"...and it doesn't seem like the heat will relent anytime soon, today's high is 95° with the index at 110°…" The news reporter says.

"Early August in Florida for ya." Amanda mutters, Zosha turning to her as the door opened and Finn walked into the room, sitting down and kissing Amanda on her forehead.

But Amanda had a feeling something was off and checked her phone, seeing several missed calls from Roman and dialed his number.

"You okay, kiddo?!" Roman asks.

"A bit hungover but okay… why did you call several times and not leave a voicemail? What's wrong, someone go missing?" Amanda says.

"Yeah… Seth as well as Chris Jericho." Roman says.

"Damn… Jess has to be worried sick and so do the kids, it's not like Chris to just drop off the face of the earth. And when was the last time you heard from Seth?" Amanda says, Zosha listening closer to a distant conversation.

" _So damn dark in here… where the hell are we?! Seth, you stupid idiot, wake your ass up!"_

" _Damn it, Chris, what you kick my leg for?!"_

" _We gotta get outta here and find Amanda so you can apologize!"_

" _If I find her in Balor's bed, an apology's going straight out the window and so is he!"_

"Zosha… you okay?" Amanda asks, lowering the phone.

"Yeah, just…" Zosha says before holding her hands either side of Amanda's face. "Listen." She says, in a low voice and halfway hissing, a touch aggressive… and quite quickly, she was seeing what Zosha was.

" _Ow, what the hell was that for,_ _fuckwad?!" Seth shouted after Chris_ _punched him._

" _You need to get a grip! Amanda didn't tell you and why was that?! Because you go crazy overprotective and try to kill any other man who tries to be friends with her!" Chris yells._

" _Oh and you don't?! You said it yourself that she's like a niece to you!" Seth yells._

Amanda tried to close her eyes and shut it out, Zosha knowing that it wasn't easy to see.

"Do you want it to stop?" Zosha asks.

Amanda nodded, Zosha shutting the image off.

"Where are they exactly and how did they end up there?!" Amanda asks after opening her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know…" Zosha says, Amanda managing to stand up on numb legs.

"We have to find them." Amanda says, Zosha and Finn stopping her as they knew that Amanda's mind was still jumbled up like a jigsaw puzzle.

"There's some kind of…" Zosha starts to say, pausing before her eyes clenched shut and she was screaming in agony, her hands pressed to the sides of her head.

"Zosha, what's wrong?!" Amanda asks, instinctively picking Zosha up in her arms and trying to comfort her as Finn helped Amanda sit down and lightly rubbed Zosha's left shoulder to calm her screaming.

"Something's… attacking me… he's crushing my mind!" Zosha manages to say, still in agony… before what happened next made everyone step back as her head shot up, her eyes shining red as she jumped out of Amanda's arms. "YOU ARE ALL HELPLESS! PATHETIC MAN AND WOMAN, IGNORANT TO THE REAL WORLD AROUND YOU!" She yells in a growly demonic voice.

"Zosha, calm down-" Amanda says, cut off by Zosha kicking her and sending her crashing into the wall.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?!" Finn yells, running to Amanda and helping her up as the red faded from Zosha's eyes. "Mandy, you alright?" He asks, an arm around her back and his hand on the side of her face.

"I can't…" Zosha struggles to say, collapsing to her hands and knees gasping for air with tears in her eyes, a small trail of dark purple blood flowing from her nose.

"Zosha…" Amanda says, reaching out to her and Zosha looking up, cringing as she realised that the force of the petite brunette hitting the wall had jarred her back.

"Get her to the hospital… I'm gonna go find those two." Zosha says.

"By yourself? You're bleeding and you were talking like a damn demon!" Finn says.

"And I just nearly broke your friend's spine! Hospital, go!" Zosha says, the last part being authoritative and Finn helped Amanda outside and into the car as Zosha took off on her own.

"She'll be okay…" Finn says as he started up the car and drove to the hospital, Amanda looking back.

"She was bleeding, what if she has a brain aneurysm or a fractured skull?!" Amanda asks, remembering that the last time she saw someone bleeding from their nose, it was Rey Mysterio and his head had been trapped in a vice like grip.

Amanda's phone rang, her answering it.

"Where are you guys? The room is trashed!" Natia says.

"That little drifter we helped… she flipped out for a second, sent Amanda flying into the wall. She found out where the others are and something took over." Finn says.

"Fuck! Where'd she take off to?" Joe says.

 **Meanwhile…**

' _Okay… where are you two?'_ Zosha thought as she looked around where she had ended up at… before hearing Seth shout "SOMEONE GET US OUTTA HERE!" and running to where he and Chris were.

"Who the hell are you?!" Chris asks, hiding behind Seth.

"A mutual friend… look, I'm gonna help you guys get out of here and to Amanda." Zosha says.

"Is Mandy okay?! Where is she?!" Seth asks.

"There was a minor accident, she hurt her back-" Zosha says.

"Someone hurting their back is not a minor accident!" Seth says angrily, Zosha slapping him. "What was that for?!" He demands, rubbing his face.

"You need to get a grip! She's as worried about you as you both are about her so we're getting out of this place! Got it?!" Zosha says.

"Yeah… but just how in hell's name are we getting out of this place?" Seth says.

"Well… I was kind of hoping you could answer that for yourselves. I've got work here, something hit me with impossibly strong telepathic abilities, completely took control of me for a good half minute." Zosha says.

"We don't even remember ending up here, let alone how we got here!" Chris says.

"Well then… first let's see where here is." Zosha says before raising her gun and firing into the darkness, forming a levitating glowing ball of energy… which illuminated the massive stone world they were in. It was like a dormant city built into the rock, bridges joining between the walls and on the ground behind them, a pit so deep that the bottom was distantly shrouded in darkness.

"Where exactly are we, little lady?" Seth asks.

"Ancient legends of Zorol spoke of this place… I don't think that this is Earth, you two." Zosha says.

"Well how do we get back to Orlando?" Chris asks.

"That, I'm not sure about yet… I've pulled off some impressive things before in my life, especially in my war years." Zosha says.

"War years? You look like you're how old, 10? 11?" Seth says, Zosha slapping him on his arm. "Hey, I'm 30 years old! I don't need to be slapped on the wrist like a child!" He says, rubbing his right arm.

"Ignore him, he's driven Mandy past the point of madness… and into the arms of another man." Chris says, Seth hitting him.

"It's not that far into their relationship… yet." Zosha says.

"Yeah, you say that now and then the next thing I'll hear is that they ran off and eloped!" Seth growls.

"They'll only do that if you push them to that point, Seth." Chris says, him and Seth following Zosha and Zosha listening to a distant thought trail.

" _Cause I know what it means… to walk along the lonely street of dreams."_

"Hey… snap outta it!" Seth says, Zosha turning to him. "What the hell happened just a second ago with you?" He asks.

"Your injured friend distracting herself with old music." Zosha says.

"Whitesnake?" Seth says.

"Yeah… now where…" Zosha says before all three heard a loud screech and Seth and Chris screamed in fright, Zosha clamping her hands to their mouths. "Quiet! Do you want it eating you?!" She hissed, the two mumbling no and Zosha dropping her hands to her sides.

"What is that thing, why is it angry?!" Seth whispered.

"Because… if the legends are true, that is the Devil." Zosha says.

"The… the devil?! Then we need to get back on Earth!" Chris says in a low and panicked tone.

"Yeah… you'll need a lot of rope to climb up that 12 mile tunnel first." Zosha says, pointing up to a seemingly never ending vertical tunnel.

Looking around, Seth found the rope and handed it to Zosha, who swung it up and started climbing, Seth and Chris following her.

"Starting to wish I had taken Mandy's suggestion to go rock climbing with her last week!" Seth growled as his healed up knee hit the tunnel. "How you two holding up?" He asks.

"Not so bad… you think you're hurting now, wait til you're my age, I'm nearing 50." Chris says, which confused Zosha as she thought Chris was only 35.

"You sure as hell don't look it." Zosha says.

"And how old are you, if you don't mind me asking again?" Seth says.

"Well… 280." Zosha says.

"The fuck?!" Seth says, brown eyes wide with shock.

"I'm not human and I'll explain it all later." Zosha says.

Climbing up further, all three saw hints of sunlight and Zosha pushed the covering up and aside, all three climbing up and covering up the portal.

"Underground… pit. What the hell?!" Seth manages to say.

"12 miles deep… my planet's legends name it The Hell Hole." Zosha says.

"Well, I never want to see that place again!" Chris says as Seth got a signal on his phone and dialed Amanda's number.

"Seth-" Finn starts to say.

"Put her on the phone, Balor!" Seth yells.

"I would but they just gave her strong painkillers and she's out cold. Her spine is okay but her back is bruised and so are a few ribs." Finn says, Zosha hearing Amanda's soft breathing over the phone.

"Out cold, what did you-" Seth starts to shout, screaming in pain and looking down as Chris pulled Zosha back. "She just bit me!" He yells, seeing blood trail down his right leg.

"What the hell's going on? Who bit who?" All three heard a half awake Amanda ask once the phone was on speaker, Zosha snatching Seth's phone from him.

"Your idiot friend was mouthing off." Zosha says, Amanda waking up completely.

"Are you all okay?!" Amanda asks.

"We're fine… we ended up in a pit. A very deep and… Scary pit." Zosha says.

"And now that we're outta there, we're not telling anyone else what happened! They'd lock us in a mental ward!" Seth says.

"Maybe just him." Finn says quietly, Amanda snickering and playfully hitting him. "Hey, watch it!" He says, Zosha smiling slightly.

"You two make sure you never lose touch." Zosha says.

"And what about-" Seth starts to say, Zosha glaring at him and Seth shutting up. Zosha hung up and her and the others headed to the E.R in Florida Memorial, finding Amanda in one of the rooms and scratching at her I.V, Finn stopping her and lightly tracing his thumb over the back of her right hand.

"Going crazy here?" Chris asks as they hug, Amanda nodding.

"Massive pileup on I-4, happened 20 minutes ago." Amanda says, the two letting go and her and Seth hugging but it was a tense hug and Zosha knew that things weren't patched up between the two friends.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, get off of me!" Seth protests as Zosha dragged him out of the room 5 minutes later.

"Will you chill yourself out for five fucking minutes?!" Zosha asks, patching Seth's leg up.

"Chill out?! I've been imprisoned in a cave, lost control of my head, got bitten and beat up by you and you want me to chill out?!" Seth says angrily.

"Yeah, because the little lady in there won't get any better while you're all volatile like this!" Zosha says.

"You never said what caused the injuries… what happened? I've seen her get slammed into a cell wall and she wasn't hurt as bad." Seth says after a few seconds.

"I got… possessed by some demon, dropkicked her. Seth, there's a lot you don't know about me." Zosha says.

"No time like any other… to explain it." Seth says.

"I'm half alien and from that, I've got a strongly telepathic mind. Whatever took over me happened while I was watching you in the caves, it latched on and ripped open a doorway into my mind." Zosha says.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Seth asks.

"I don't know… it's like someone's taken the soft bits off of safety ear muffs, my telepathy is still there but… open, raw… uncontrollable. I can't filter the thoughts to hear what I want, I'm hearing everything." Zosha says.

' _Hearing everything? Damn, no one's heads are safe now.'_ Amanda thought, Zosha hearing that.

"Knock it off, little Demon Mistress." Chris says after seeing the look on Zosha's face.

"Pipe down, you stupid idiot!" Amanda retorts jokingly.

"We're all having fun with our current storylines." Chris says.

"At least she hasn't said _"You just made the list!"_." Seth says, jokingly mocking Chris for a moment as Zosha laughed.

Back at the apartment an hour later, Zosha saw Seth head into the kitchen and grab the jar of Maxwell House coffee as Amanda and Finn sat down on the couch, Amanda video calling Dean as Natia and Joe ran in.

"Did you find them?!" Dean asks.

"They're okay. A bit shaken but okay, Deano." Amanda says, Dean breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well as long as they're alive, that's all that matters… where are you hurtin, kiddo? I can see pain etched in your face." Dean says.

"I got slammed against a wall, hurt my back and some ribs." Amanda says, startling Dean. "Dean, it's not that big of a deal." She says, Dean seeing Zosha behind Amanda.

"When did you take in a kid?" Dean asks, Zosha laughing slightly.

"I'm older than I look." Zosha says.

"Ohh… how older exactly?" Dean says.

"208." Zosha says.

"Hey, you told me 280." Seth says.

"I was going crazy, reversed the numbers." Zosha says, lightly tugging on Amanda's curls for a second.

"Wherever you were must've been damn terrifying." Dean says.

"According to my species' legend… the home of the original demonic creature." Zosha says.

"Damn." Dean says, Zosha seeing Roman in the screen as he looked at her curiously.

"Hello there…" Roman says.

"Roman, this is Zosha. Zosha, that's Roman." Amanda says.

"What the hell's being put in the water in Florida for things like what you described to happen?" Dean asks, Zosha laughing. "I'm serious! This didn't happen the last time we were there before Wrestlemania 32!" He says.

"No, a bar brawl broke out that put half the company in jail and the other half in the hospital." Amanda says, Zosha looking at her in a shocked manner.

"Jeez… forgot how angry this planet can get." Zosha says.

"We humans can get pissy at each other." Natia says.

"You weren't the one who put Enzo in the hospital with a concussion, that was Charlotte. And Sasha nearly broke Charlotte's nose." Amanda says, Zosha turning to Roman.

"Yeah… Dean and I also got in trouble that night and some of the others got arrested twice in a 12 hour span." Roman says, Zosha laughing.

"You're kidding." Zosha says.

"I wish he was, I saw two of them get dragged out of a bar in handcuffs… and that was after me, Dean and Roman got kicked out of that bar." Seth says.

"Well… I'd like to see you against Zorolian police, that's for sure." Zosha says.

"We'd probably get blasted to death." Joe says, noticing Zosha's gun.

"Yeah…" Amanda says.

About two weeks later, they were all in Brooklyn for the Summerslam pay per view and Amanda was in her black and orange flame printed ring gear, zipping up the front in the top of it and checking her cat eye makeup in the mirror before applying bronzer and a nude matte lipstain when Zosha walked in.

"Nervous?" Zosha asks.

"A bit. Something just feels… I wouldn't say wrong because that would probably jinx it but… different about tonight." Amanda says, Zosha looking at the orange gold eyeshadow that was styled the same way as the black liquid eyeliner.

"Maybe you're not meant to know just yet." Zosha says, Amanda nodding.

Amanda pulled herself up and decided to go clear her mind… before inadvertently running into Alexa Bliss.

"You realise you're falling for it, right? Falling for Finn's charm? Well, you'll crash and burn with a broken heart, Mandy… he's done this before, even before reaching WWE." Alexa says in a snobby tone, Amanda rolling her eyes.

"I know him better than you do, Alexa… he's sweet, he's caring, he's honest, he's a damn good man. And honestly, I don't see how it's any of your fucking business. We're all adults, who we were with in our pasts shouldn't matter." Amanda says, Alexa narrowing her eyes at the older diva.

"Don't say that I didn't warn your scrawny ass… from what I've heard, you were quite a wild one in your younger years too." Alexa says, smirking as she expected Amanda to flip out… but all Amanda did was chuckle and the smirk dropped off of Alexa's face.

"Yeah, I was… but I grew up. I changed. Nothing wrong with that." Amanda says, Alexa storming off and past Finn, who walked to Amanda.

"What was that all about, Mandy?" Finn asks, Amanda seeing the paint on him. "She's dredging up my past now, isn't she?" He asks.

"As well as mine, again. It doesn't matter, it's long over with." Amanda says, Finn reaching out and brushing his right hand against her face in a comforting manner.

She didn't look too worried… but he knew better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summerslam Kickoff Show,** _ **Falls Count Anywhere**_ **open challenge match…**

The match progressed evenly between Amanda and Eva… but Eva's strange behavior made Amanda wonder what was really going on as right around the time Eva was supposed to lock in an armbar, she tried to go for a leg lock instead.

Amanda tripped the redhead up and backed up, running at her and slamming her left knee into Eva's face before picking her up and turning her around before executing a modded Twist Of Fate, a combo move she called the Demon's Destruction before pinning Eva for the three count.

Amanda's hand was raised in victory after she stood up… and Eva bolted up and started yelling at Amanda but the words were strung together and incoherent.

Amanda helped Eva to the backstage area and tried to calm her down.

"Where do you get off using that on me?!" Eva yelled.

"Natalie, calm down." Amanda says, calling Eva by her real name in a serious voice… she was trying to hold back her old fears, especially with what had happened to Jeff when he took a muscle relaxant he didn't know he was severely allergic to.

Eva looked at her through hazy and narrowed eyes.

"Pretty little angel faced divas like you always hide dark sides to them... your boy Balor is hiding something too." Eva said bitterly, Amanda a bit taken aback by that but turned and saw Stephanie.

"I've got this, kiddo." Stephanie says, Amanda reluctantly leaving and readjusting her hair into a messy bun when she got into the locker room. The small diva slammed the door in frustration, startling Finn.

"Sorry." Amanda muttered absentmindedly, Finn seeing clear anger in her eyes and walked over, taking her left hand into his right one and lightly rubbing his thumb onto her palm.

"She just needs to get her head back on straight… it's easy to lapse back into old habits, you know that better than anyone, lass." Finn says.

"Yeah… and I seriously hope she does." Amanda says, tempted to hug Finn but knowing that it took 2 ½ hours to put all of that paint on him and headed to the shower, Finn lightly rubbing her back for a few seconds before she did.

Amanda got cleaned off and redressed, tying her converse sneakers that stopped just below her knees and readjusting her Balor Club racerback tank top as Zosha walked in, Amanda readjusting her curls into a ponytail.

"Your opponent from earlier… they're drug testing her now." Zosha says, jumping back when she saw Finn and Amanda chuckled.

"It's okay. It's just part of his Demon King storyline." Amanda says, Zosha calming down.

 _ **WWE Universal Championship**_ _ **match**_ **, Amanda's P.O.V**

Had to jump back, it spilled into the outside of the ring… and then Seth picks Finn up to powerbomb him into the…

I look at the barricade… and back at them… no fucking way are you hurting him, you fuck!

I cut Seth off by stepping between him and the barricade, Seth dropping Finn to the ground and glaring at me.

"Get out of the damn way!" Seth yelled, my eyes narrowing in anger.

"Not this time, Rollins!" I say before he turns and Finn tosses him into the ringpost before throwing him into the ring and climbed up the turnbuckle, executing the Coup De Grace perfectly before pinning Seth and the bell ringing.

Finn takes hold of the championship before running out to me and picking me up into his arms, the two of us hugging tightly as he spun us around.

In the backstage area, everyone is in an uproar… even Zosha as she jumped up and down like a kid before running over to hug us… and laughing.

"Take a look." Zosha says, pointing to the mirror… thanks to our antics, now I'm covered in paint.

Finn and I headed to our locker room and closed the door… before he rested his hands on my hips and pulled me in closer, our lips crashing against each other as I wrap my arms around his shoulders.

This is what Zosha meant when she said I wasn't supposed to know until it was time.

"You're gonna need some help… getting that stuff off." Finn says as I readjust my hair into a bun, peeling my outfit and underwear off one at a time as Finn undressed himself as well and we headed towards the shower...

 **Seth's P.O.V**

"Where are they?!" I yell after finding Jericho.

"Getting that paint off, I guess… damn, that was an insane finish to the match." Chris says, me rubbing my aching left side… damn you, Balor!

I storm over to the locker room and try to open the door, only to find it locked… and then turn, seeing Zosha.

"The hell's really-" I start to ask.

"Not what you think, they're just getting that paint off. Really ticked you off though, her putting herself in harm's way to protect him." Zosha says.

"Yeah, it did… but I understand where her intentions are coming from, I've injured a few others. Mandy's brother included." I say.

"Injuries are part of this business from what he told me." Zosha says, me seeing Randy walk over to us.

"Judging from the look on your face, she's not heading out there with me, is she?" Randy asks.

"Not tonight, Randy." I say, Randy nodding before he walked away.

I'm still angered though… and that's when I feel Zosha's hand on my right arm.

"It'll take some time to get used to." Zosha says.

"But-" I start to protest.

"He won't hurt her, Seth… it's blindsiding but things are changing. It's okay." Zosha says.

I walked away to clear my mind… and find Natia.

"You're pissed." Natia says.

"A bit… just need to ease my nerves." I say, Natia smirking like she has an idea and the two of us walking off together.

 **3rd Person Perspective…**

"Feel human again." Finn says, Amanda wrapping the oversized towel around herself and wringing water out of her hair with another towel, having cleansed it after getting cleaned off.

"Same here… although it's always fun to see that Demon King side emerge." Amanda says, her and Finn kissing… and that was right around the time Sami tried to open the door.

"Open up, you two!" Sami says as he knocked on the door, Amanda and Finn trying not to laugh. Turning, Sami saw Zosha. "Hello… how did you-" He starts to ask.

"Get into the arena?" Zosha answers, showing the backstage pass to Sami.

"Oh right, we started handing those out for the travel packages back in May… anyway, can you get them to unlock the door?" Sami says.

"Not right now." Zosha says.

"Sami, give us a few minutes!" Amanda says.

"Do you still have the body paint on?" Sami asks.

"No!" Amanda and Finn said simultaneously.

"Then why can't I-" Sami starts to ask before realising it.

"It was a bit time consuming getting the paint off as well as kissing but that's all they did, they're just not dressed yet." Zosha says.

"Innocent or not, it's gonna send Seth's blood pressure through the roof." Sami says, Zosha climbing up on a crate. "Has he been by here yet or is he blowing off steam?" He asks.

Before Zosha could answer, the door lock clicked and Amanda opened it, her and Finn now dressed and Amanda's wet curls in a ponytail.

"Did he stop by here?" Amanda asks, readjusting her Bulletproof Balor Club racerback tank top and Zosha wondering just how many outfits Amanda kept with her.

"Not yet… not again at least." Zosha says.

"He needs to chill out. We all need to." Amanda says, Zosha knowing that she was still startled by Eva's comment from earlier… but Amanda knew from experience that it was most likely said unintentionally during Eva's drugged out haze.

Still, Zosha left and found a slowly sobering Eva, who looked at her in confusion.

"Who are you?" Eva asks.

"Name's Zosha… and we need to talk." Zosha says, closing the door.

"This about Amanda? Thanks to what went on out there, I'm on suspension… all I did was take a few pills to ease my nerves, not like she's never done that before." Eva says, bitterly towards the end… and prompting a hard slap from Zosha, Eva screaming in pain for a few seconds. "What the hell was that for, you pint sized bitch?!" She yells.

"Slapping some sense into you, you're lucky I didn't run your head under cold water!" Zosha says.

"Have you seen how crazy she is in the ring, it's like she's cranked on speed 24/7! You should see the rampant drug abuse going on around here, it's all being covered up!" Eva yells.

"All being covered up?! You're just pissed because you got caught and as for me hiding something, I don't have anything to hide!" Both heard, looked and saw Amanda and Finn, Eva turning angrier.

"Maybe you should listen to what Alexa said earlier… he's just gonna break your heart." Eva says.

"No one's heart is getting broken, Eva. You need to sort your own problems out." Finn says, taking Amanda away from there.

"You know I'm right, Balor! I know your track record with the whores and little Mandy's past with men!" Eva yells, Zosha dragging her to the restroom and running her head under cold water.

"The hell is with everyone?" Amanda asks.

"People are crazy when they don't know the full truth." Finn says as the two hold each other and kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

_**February 10th 2016, 1:30am...**_

' _Of course… where else would they go?' Alexa thought as she walked into the bar, Strutter by Kiss practically assaulting her ears with how loud it was and Amanda and Finn dancing drunkenly. She hated Amanda, hated Amanda's taste in music and how Amanda, in Alexa's mind, glossed over the truth about her past._

 _The second the pint sized terror had seen Amanda's Facebook post and found out about Amanda's plans, she wanted to play amateur paparazzi._

 _Slow Ride by Foghat started blaring and Amanda and Finn started dancing differently, Amanda's back pressed up against Finn's torso and his right arm wrapped around her waist, her hands resting on his arms._

 _Alexa grabbed her newly bought Samsung galaxy phone and snapped a pic of the two when they were an inch away from each other's mouths and decided to send it to TMZ with the caption 'On screen good girl, off screen tramp!' before uploading it on Twitter with 'Demon King and Demon Mistress after dark. #What's Going On Behind Closed Doors?'_

" _You don't take that photo down, next hashtag will read 'Alexa Bliss, tossed off freeway ramp.'." Alexa heard, looked and saw Becky Lynch._

" _What business is it of yours?!" Alexa snarled._

" _Finn and I are like brother and sister and I know he and Amanda genuinely care about each other and they're not just messing around!" Becky says threateningly, Alexa looking and seeing Finn spinning Amanda around to face him as Lovin Every Minute Of It by Loverboy started playing and the next dance became a little more intense as Finn and Amanda were pressed up against each other and he held her left leg up to his right one, his hand gripped under Amanda's thigh gently so as not to aggravate the stitches as they danced._

" _That look innocent to you?! He's making his reputation really easy to believe!" Alexa snarls._

" _They're adults. They want them time, everyone can piss off." Becky says, Alexa ordering a martini on the rocks as Dream On by Depeche Mode played._

 _Amanda and Finn were lost in themselves, lost in the music and enjoying it… until Amanda was hit by a flying beer bottle._

 _Amanda screamed out in shock as Finn kept his arms around her to keep her from falling and Amanda looked over her right shoulder._

 _Before she could do anything about what had just happened, her and Finn's eyes widened in shock as they saw Becky beating the hell out of Alexa._

" _Becca, cnag se amach!" Finn yelled in his native language, Becky standing up and glancing down at a now bruised and bleeding Alexa._

" _Why?! The fun's just getting started!" A guy who was nearly the same height as Braun Strowman says as he grabs Finn by his shirt collar… but then another sickening 'smash!' was heard and the guy fell to the ground, Finn seeing Amanda with a broken beer bottle in her hand._

" _Keep your damn hands off him!" Amanda yelled at the guy, who was now bleeding from several small cuts in his head as Alexa pulled herself up._

 _The four looked at each other and decided that it was time to leave._

" _So much for a fun night." Finn says, his right arm around Amanda's shoulders as she rested her head on his right shoulder._

" _Are you alright?" Amanda asks as Finn kissed her on her forehead._

" _I was about to ask you that… what the hell is with Alexa? First biting you during the match and now this?" Finn says, Becky glancing at them as she drove the rented Altima back to the hotel the three were staying at as Alexa had decided to take a cab._

" _She's angry. Not necessarily at you two, just that there's a spotlight shining brightly on you two." Becky says, driving at a careful speed as she didn't know how much Finn or Amanda had to drink._

 _Once back in their hotel room, Amanda kicked her red stiletto heels off and pulled off her black cutout mini dress._

" _Finn?" Amanda says, Finn walking over to her. "I did have a good night… I love hanging out with you." She says, standing up on her tiptoes and lightly kissing him on his jaw before disappearing into the bathroom._

 _After Amanda was cleaned off and in pajamas, Finn guided her to the king sized bed and helped her lie down before pulling the covers over her._

" _I love hanging out with you too, Mandy." Finn whispers, lightly kissing her on her forehead before going to get cleaned off himself._

 _Morning felt like it arrived too soon for both as in her hungover state of mind, Amanda was curled up against Finn and her right arm was wrapped around his back as his arms were around her, Finn lightly nuzzling his face into Amanda's hair._

 _The chiming sound of Amanda's phone woke both of them up and Amanda reached behind her and grabbed her Samsung Galaxy s6, her and Finn seeing the text message._

' _And what else in the fucking hell have you been up to while I was away?!'_

" _Safe to say that Seth's pissed." Finn says._

" _Yep." Amanda mutters before turning the phone on sleep mode and setting it down._

 _Amanda turned back to Finn, wrapping her arm around him again and burying her face into his torso as he lightly stroked her hair and kissed her on the top of her head._

 _Seth would just have to wait and calm down before Amanda responded to his text…_

 **Present time…**

Zosha's eyes opened when she noticed Finn and Amanda asleep as the storm raged on outside, Zosha glancing at the clock and seeing that it was only 4 in the morning.

' _Still early… and they're exhausted.'_ Zosha thought as she stood up, one of the room keys in her hand before she left.

Those days were long gone, she told herself… and right now, she needed to figure the others out.

' _He's charmed her and now she's not listening to sense!'_

' _I thought Seth was crazy for her… what's she thinking getting involved with Balor?!'_

' _Damn Mandy Rose, I have to admit that I thought you were slutty before… but now you're all over the newest man on the roster.'_

"What the hell is with these people? This planet can get damn crazy." Zosha whispered.

"You're damn right it can, little lady."

Zosha jumped, turned and had her teeth out… which scared Dean.

"Chill, no harm!" Dean says defensively, picking Zosha up and putting her into his lap… she would've normally bit him or anyone that did that but she realised she was in the bar and the chairs were too high to climb into.

"What do you think of Mandy and Finn? I've tried reading your thoughts but-" Zosha says.

"They're a bit scrambled… and I like that they're together. Mandy's been kicked around too much in life, abusive and cheating idiots see her as less than human. Finn seems to be at that point where he's thinking long term in life. Marriage, family, that sort of thing." Dean says.

"Treated like that, no wonder she felt displaced in life… and you're right about Finn, he wants that life. And sees her in it." Zosha says.

"Yep… they'd be great parents, Mandy's always talked about being a mom…" Dean says, Zosha nodding at him to continue. "But there was a point she thought she wouldn't get a chance to, she was on anticonvulsants because of three out of the blue seizures." He says quietly.

"Good god! How the hell did she survive them?!" Zosha says.

"Seth and Roman found her in time… Seth used CPR when she started turning blue…" Dean says, trying not to cry. "My Shield sister almost died that day… I almost lost her." He says, Zosha wrapping her tiny arms around him and the two hugging.

The two left after a while, stopping by the room to check on Finn and Amanda… Dean tiptoed over and kissed Amanda on her forehead.

"Sleep well, kiddo." Dean whispered, following Zosha out the door and closing it before the two walked down the hall. _'And be good to her Finn or I'll rip your throat out!'_ He thought.

' _I know you will… because you love your family and you don't want them hurting.'_ Zosha thought, feeling sleepy.

"Come here." Dean says, picking Zosha up in his arms and holding her close to him like he would with a small child.

Zosha closed her eyes and rested her head on Dean's torso, hearing his heart beating and letting the sound lull her into sleep.

Already, both felt calmer… and they hoped that everyone else would too.


End file.
